RED vs Giratina
Intro The Devil, The "king" of Hell. And in videogames, there's always that character much compared to it. Like RED. The demon from The Godzilla NES Game Creepypasta And Giratina. The ruler of Distortion World Let's find out who is the strongest in Ultra Z Battle! NOTE: TO MAKE THIS BATTLE FAIR, GIRATINA IS GONNA HAVE MORE THAN 4 ATTACKS! ' Pre-Fight RED was chasing Godzilla, when a portal opened under RED. He entered the portal while Godzilla was escaping. A few second later, RED arrived at Distortion World. Suddenly, he heard some roars. Looks like Giratina summoned RED to Distortion World, so they can battle. RED: HOW DARE YOU SUMMONING ME TO THIS BIZARRE WORLD?! '*Red Roars* BEGIN BATTLING!!! Fight Red tried to burn Giratina with Soul Burn, but Giratina dodged it. After that, RED rushed to Giratina with his death touch ability enabled, but Giratina used Scary Face, slowing him down and used Accident Power, hurting him multiple times. After that, Giratina used Ominous Wind, but RED turned into his flying form and dodged it. After doing so, RED flied to Giratina at high-speed, and slashed it multiple times. After that, RED tried to grab Giratina with Mouthed Tongue, but Giratina slashed it with Dragon Claw, hitting the tongue, stunning RED, and Giratina used Ominous Wind again, launching RED to a wall. After that, RED tried to use Soul Burn, but Giratina dodged it again, this time with Shadow Sneak, which also hurt RED. After that, RED turned into his Swimming Form. Giratina launched 3 Aura Spheres at RED, but he dodged them all and slashed Giratina again. After that RED used Soul Burn, successful hitting Giratina, but thanks to Giratina's Dragon Type, it wasn't very effective. RED: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!! After that, Giratina used Will-O-Wisp, burning and stunning RED, and Giratina used Earth Power, knocking out RED. Giratina walked to RED and was about to use Accident Power, but RED opened his eyes, and they started to shine. And with a flash of light he turned into his Final Form. RED: ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE AFTER THIS BATTLE!! Giratina used Shadow Force, hitting one of RED's legs. RED: PATHETIC! RED sprout trails of lava from his fingers, but it was ineffective against Giratina. RED fired needles made of hellfire from its hands, but once again, it was ineffective. RED: ENOUGH!! RED summoned Floating Mines, but Giratina opened a portal which sucked the mines into it. After that RED used Mouthed Tongue, grabbing Giratina, it was slowly getting closer to RED, but Giratina teleported to RED's front and used Hyper Beam and RED used Soul Burn, making both collide. Giratina's Hyper Beam was stronger. RED: WHAT?! NO! NO!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! The Hyper Beam hit RED turning him into a pile of ashes. RED: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...….. K.O.! Aftermath *Giratina roars as celebration* Results The Winner Of This Ultimate Z Fight is..... Giratina!! Next Time with Mega Kirby 123! Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Demon themed Battles Category:Monster vs Monster themed Battles Category:Mega Kirby 123 Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Pokémon vs Godzilla themed Battles Category:Creepypasta vs Nintendo themed Battles Category:Mega Kirby 123